Me gustas, Peter Parker
by Strangela
Summary: Por alguna razón, Deadpool conoce la identidad de Spiderman. Y eso a Spiderman no le acaba de gustar. Contenido sexual censurado, sólo unos cuantos tocamientos. Es mi primer SpideyPool y es una caca. Los siguientes irán mejorando. REVIEWS PLEASE.


_Créditos a Marvel._

 _ **ME GUSTAS, PETER PARKER**_

Subí por la pared del ya conocido edificio, directo a la azotea. Había escogido hacer el ascenso por el lado opuesto al que sabía seguro que estaba él. Él no me estaba esperando y no me vería venir.

Confirmé ese hecho cuando llegué arriba y lo vi, sentado de espaldas, al otro lado de la azotea. Tenía la cabeza agachada, probablemente escrutando la carretera, y aunque no podía verlo desde donde estaba, apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaba balanceando los pies adelante y atrás, cual niño pequeño, sobre el vacío.

Me acerqué en silencio lo más sigilosamente que pude, y me detuve en cuanto fui capaz de entender la letra de una macabra y sangrienta cancioncita cantada en susurros alegres por el bienhumorado psicópata de rojo y negro que estaba sentado a mis pies.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Deadpool?

-¡Spidermaaaan! – saludó con euforia, girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí -. Pues la verdad, sí... pero no a ti. Unos imbéciles acaban de atracar un banco. Según mis fuentes, van en una furgoneta hortera y esta carretera forma parte de su ruta de huida – señaló hacia abajo con un gesto despreocupado de la mano -. Pienso cortarlos en trocitos y quedarme con el dinero, cosa que tú ya habrías deducido, así que ¡ _au revoir_!

-¿Y estás seguro de que tus fuentes son... fiables?

-Pues claro que... - me crucé de brazos, y él se tensó - ¡TÚ! - exclamó con asombro al comprender -. Pero ¿por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No puedo dejar que sigas haciendo de las tuyas. Eso me obligaría a tener que encerrarte como a un vulgar villano, lo cual sería una pena porque te he cogido cariño.

-Oh, Spidey se preocupa por mí~ Tú también me gustas, arañita, pero es muy cruel por tu parte tratar de impedir que me lo pase bien.

Se levantó y me encaró. Me sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura y otros tantos de grosor, y eso no era nada bueno para mi dignidad.

-En fin, sentimientos aparte. ¿Qué has hecho con los atracadores y con el dinero? ¿O todo era una farsa para poder encontrarte aquí a solas conmigo?

-Tanto ellos como el dinero están bajo control y fuera de tu alcance.

Casi pude oír cómo se tensaban tus músculos. Se le había empezado a acabar el buen humor e iba a soltarme un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

-... ¿Fuera de mi alcance?

Ahí venía. Descargó su puño contra mi cara, pero obviamente lo esquivé sin problema. Pero entonces...

-Qué ironía, ¿eh? - incomprensiblemente, había conseguido sorprenderme e inmovilizarme contra el suelo. Y además, de alguna forma, había hallado la manera de sujetarme las manos en una posición en la que usar la telaraña no sirviese de nada -. Te dedicas a poner las cosas fuera de mi alcance y te crees genial por ello, pero no has podido hacerlo contigo mismo. ¿Debería tomármelo como una indirecta? - rió fuerte. Al parecer se hacía mucha gracia a sí mismo.

-Hoy estás muy insistente, Deadpool. ¿Te ha dejado tu novia y la echas de menos?

-Ja, ja. Y después me llaman "bocazas" a mí.

Intenté soltarme, pero además de tenerme bien agarrado, había descargado gran parte de su peso corporal sobre mí, lo que dificultaba bastante cualquier movimiento.

-...Siempre me he preguntado – dijo con regocijo – si por casualidad – una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mi costado, y no pude evitar aterrorizarme cuando noté que se acercaba a la nalga – llevas ropa interior debajo de esta cosa...

No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Me ardía la cara, y nunca me había sentido tan mareado (excepto tal vez cuando me picó aquella araña). Forcejeé y pataleé, pidiendo por favor que sólo fuese otra de sus bromas de mal gusto. No obstante, toda resistencia fue inútil. Por mucho que doliera admitirlo, Deadpool era más fuerte que yo.

-Vamos, Petey, ¿por qué te haces el difícil? - ¡¿Petey?! ¡¿Cómo sabía él...?! Me tensé, y el mareo fue a peor durante unos segundos en los que él aflojó su agarre hasta casi soltarme por completo -. Oh, mierda... - farfulló.

Aproveché ese momento de debilidad y, de alguna forma, conseguí ponerme en pie, quitarle las espadas de la espalda y cruzarlas a la altura de su cuello. No era propio de mí, pero había descubierto mi identidad, y si era necesario matarlo para proteger todo lo que constituía mi vida como Peter Parker, lo haría. Mis brazos temblaron ligeramente al ser consciente de tan atroz pensamiento. Puse el pie sobre su pecho para mantenerlo contra el suelo. No quería que hiciera ningún movimiento desafortunado teniendo una espada a cada lado del cuello.

-Eh, oye, tranquilo... No quería...

-¡¿Qué más sabes?!

-Spidey...

-¡Dímelo!

Pese a que llevaba la máscara puesta y no podía ver su rostro, su voz denotaba un claro arrepentimiento. Pero era Deadpool, así que no podía fiarme de nada. Cualquier cosa que sintiera era sólo por sí mismo.

-T-todo... Lo sé todo. La casa de los Parker, tu tía May, el escondite de tu traje bajo el colchón, tus calzoncillos del Increíble Hulk, Mary Jane...

Que él supiese todo eso me dejó paralizado. Demasiada información. Y ni siquiera sabía de dónde la había sacado. No podía estar mintiendo. Sabiendo lo que él sabía, cualquiera al que le cayese un poco mal lo tendría fácil si quisiera hacerme daño, y nadie un poco inteligente me diría a la primera de cambio cuán informado estaba de mi vida privada. Sin duda era más conveniente hacerme creer que apenas sabía nada.

-¿Cómo? - puse mi pie otra vez en el suelo y retiré las espadas, pero no bajé la guardia.

Deadpool se levantó, me miró y luego giró la cara.

-Te juro que fue sin mala intención, Spidey... ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro la semana pasada?

-Sí – cómo olvidarlo. Había batido un nuevo récord de romper paredes. Eran demasiadas incluso tratándose de él.

-Te vi marcharte, de edificio en edificio, y sentí curiosidad... no fue premeditado, en serio, fue un... impulso del momento. Ese día descubrí la parte humana del famoso Spiderman y... el verte vivir tu vida se convirtió en una afición.

Ajá. OK. Me estaba diciendo que me había seguido hasta mi casa sin motivo alguno y que la vida corriente de Spiderman le había parecido tan sumamente interesante que le había cogido el gusto a espiarme día tras día como quien ve una teleserie. Una excusa tan mala como esa nunca habría salido de la boca de Deadpool. Lo cual significaba que... ¿era verdad?

-Escucha – empezó él –, te prometo que lo hice sin ninguna maldad, y que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Jamás diré una palabra a nadie acerca de nada que tenga que ver contigo.

-¿Por qué? Deadpool, el mercenario antihéroe que trabaja única y exclusivamente para sus propios intereses, ¿cubriéndole las espaldas al hombre araña? Lo siento, pero no me lo creo.

-Porque tú eres el mayor de mis intereses – no acabé de asimilar esa respuesta. Le lancé una mirada interrogativa, a pesar de que no se podía apreciar con la máscara puesta, y él suspiró -. Me gustas, Peter Parker.

Oí esas últimas palabras pero no las entendí al instante. "Me gustas, Peter Parker". Miré a Deadpool y volví a sentirme mareado. Dejé caer las espadas, sin comprender aún cómo unas simples cuatro cortas palabras podían haberme descolocado tanto. Necesitaría tomarme mi tiempo para reflexionar.

-Mira, Deadpool – dije, decepcionado y un tanto malhumorado conmigo mismo –, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero ya no me afectan tus estupideces – mentira -. Como se te ocurra abrir la boca, o hacerle algo a alguien, no respondo de mis actos.

No dije nada más, porque no tenía nada más que decir. Como mucho podría tirarme al suelo de rodillas y darle puñetazos flojos en las piernas preguntando entre sollozos qué malvada razón lo había impulsado a jugar de esa forma con mi frágil corazoncito, pero eso no serviría de nada y además me haría parecer bastante patético (porque sería lo propio de Deadpool).

Di media vuelta y empecé a correr hacia el borde de la azotea. No el borde en el que había estado sentado Deadpool momentos antes, sino por el que había subido yo. Era el que estaba en dirección a mi casa. ¿Iba a volver a casa? Sí. De todos modos, él ya sabía la dirección, no tenía nada que poder ocultarle.

Cuando llegué al otro lado, oí la voz del mercenario llamándome. Llamándome Spiderman, no Peter ni Parker. Me sentí un poco más tranquilo. Si le hubiese dado por llamarme por mi nombre no habría sido difícil que alguien se diese cuenta y me pusiese en un aprieto. ¿Significaba eso que Deadpool era de fiar? No. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Extendí el brazo derecho y disparé un hilo de telaraña al edificio frente a mí. Seguía necesitando tiempo para pensar.

- _ **UNOS DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**_

\- ¿Tía May? - llamé, entrando en casa. Me había puesto mi ropa normal en un callejón un momento antes. Nadie respondió.

La sala de estar estaba vacía, pero en la cocina encontré una nota pegada al frigorífico. Tía May había salido a comprar y a tomar el té en casa de Mary Jane. O sea, que estaba en la casa de al lado.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y dejé caer el traje encima de la cama. Lo siguiente que cayó encima de la cama fui yo. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había sudado una barbaridad y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Me levanté y abrí un poco la ventana para que entrara aire limpio. Cogí una toalla y me encaminé hacia la ducha.

Permanecí bajo el agua caliente unos quince minutos, aún con aquellas estúpidas palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza. "Me gustas, Peter Parker". Aquello me había afectado demasiado. ¿Por qué? La realidad me golpeó de pronto, pero no podía ser. ¿Quizá a mí… también me gustaba él? Imposible. Pero, si era imposible, ¿por qué había decidido dejarlo marchar en vez de solucionar el problema cuando era tan evidente que podría resultar una amenaza? Porque quería creerle.

Enfadado conmigo mismo una vez más, cerré el grifo de golpe y salí de la ducha. Envolviendo mi cadera con la toalla, volví a mi habitación. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior, enrojecí al encontrarme con mis calzoncillos del Increíble Hulk y me puse unos negros lisos.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi elección cuando me di cuenta de que junto con la camiseta de dormir roja, la combinación de colores me recordaba a cierto individuo que no podía sacar de mi mente. El hecho de pararme a pensar en esas cosas me hizo enrojecer aún más. Insulté a Deadpool en voz baja.

-Vaya, qué desagradable – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré, sobresaltado. Deadpool estaba sentado en la ventana abierta, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos.

-Tu sentido arácnido no funciona muy bien últimamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunté.

-El suficiente para oír tus insultos – chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza –. Muy mal, Peter. Si alguien que representa una amenaza sabe dónde vives, no te vayas directo a casa y dejes las ventanas abiertas. ¿O es que no me consideras una amenaza?

Ignoré eso último.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bajó al suelo de un salto y desenfundó las espadas. Me puse en guardia, pero, para mi sorpresa, me tendió ambas por el mango.

-Toma.

-… ¿Qué?

-Cógelas. Yo ya no las quiero. Me he dado cuenta de que soy una molestia para ti, así que creo que la mejor forma de hacerte feliz es desaparecer de tu vida. Y eso implica dejar de hacer de las mías.

¿Qué? ¿Hacerme feliz? ¿Desaparecer de mi vida? ¿Dejar de hacer de las suyas? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

-Deadpool, lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, pero… - él levantó la cabeza – eres tonto a más no poder – cogí las espadas, les di la vuelta y se las tendí por el mango a él –. Si quieres hacerme feliz, cosa que me parece increíble, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa…

-Y pega la vuelta~

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. Podía ser un bocazas y un incordio, un narcisista obsesionado con la sangre, pero siempre acababa haciéndome reír.

Deadpool cogió las espadas y volvió a guardarlas. Sin ningún reparo, se sentó en mi cama.

-La verdad es que era una excusa. No pretendía darte mis espadas ni dejar de hacer de las mías. No pensé que te encontraría despierto. Peter Parker duerme mucho.

-¿Tu intención era venir cuando estuviera durmiendo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta verte dormir. La forma en que se te cae la babilla es adorable~ - enrojecí por tercera vez desde que había entrado en casa. Y las tres habían sido por su culpa -. Oh, mira, parece que ser adorable es simplemente tu estilo de vida~ ¿También te pusiste rojo cuando te inmovilicé en la azotea? Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina que él pareció disfrutar enormemente.

-Pero, eh, aunque te haya mentido en lo de las espadas y en lo de abandonar mis provechosas aficiones, sí que quiero tu felicidad. Te he visto vivir, Peter, y tú más que nadie, te la mereces. Y además… me siento culpable por haberme metido donde no me llamaban. Y aunque ha sido una suerte que haya sido yo y no cualquier otro con peores intenciones y eso debería hacer que te dieras cuenta de que cualquiera puede hacerlo si se lo propone… Quisiera compensarte por mi metedura de pata.

"… quiero tu felicidad", "me siento culpable…", "… quisiera compensarte…". ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan dulce como sonaban sus palabras en mi cabeza? Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. ¿Por qué? Yo era hetero, Mary Jane… Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Mary Jane nunca había ocupado mis pensamientos tanto como Deadpool. Lo cual era una estupidez, ya que a Mary Jane la conocía desde niño y de Deadpool no sabía ni su nombre. Ni tampoco había visto jamás su cara.

Me acerqué a la cama, en la que Deadpool seguía sentado. No estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría. Ése era un momento decisivo, en el que descubriría si era de fiar o si sólo estaba jugando conmigo.

-Puedes compensarme, dejándome saber quién eres.

Llevé mi mano hasta el bajo de la tela que cubría su cabeza, y empecé a subirla.

-¡NO! – gritó él, sujetándome la muñeca. No había enfado en su voz, sólo… ¿miedo? -. No la levantes. Te diré quién soy, pero no quiero que veas mi cara.

-¿Por qué?

-No te gustará.

-¿Tan feo eres? – dije con sorna. Spiderman malo.

-Feo no. Sólo un tanto deforme.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si ya lo tuviese asumido y no le importase. Pero en cambio sí le importaba que yo lo viera.

-Dime quién eres, entonces.

-Me llamo Wade Wilson. No hay mucho más que contar. Me gusta el dinero, me gusta la sangre… Pocas personas saben apreciar mi sentido del humor, aunque si vivieran seguro que lo harían. Me muevo sólo por mis propios intereses, pero como te he dicho ya varias veces, ahora mi prioridad eres tú. En realidad, ahora mismo… de Wade sólo me queda el nombre.

Me quedé en silencio y él, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, se quedó callado. No sabía hasta qué punto me estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que ya estábamos en paz, echarlo de mi casa y no bajar la guardia hasta saber que no representaba una amenaza?

-Deadpool…

-Wade.

-Wade, me has dicho ya un montón de veces que... que yo soy… esto… importante para ti – él asintió -. No acabo de entender qué es exactamente lo que esperas que piense yo al respecto. Quiero decir, independientemente de que sea cierto o no, ¿crees de verdad que yo voy a tomármelo en serio así por las buenas?

Se puso en pie y se detuvo frente a mí. Me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Petey, por alguna extraña razón pareces cuestionar mi capacidad de hablar en serio. Y por cierto, me gusta tu combinación de colores. ¿Es para dormir pensando en mí?

Enrojecí una vez más y abrí la boca para replicar, sin ser plenamente consciente de que él acababa de levantar su máscara hasta justo encima de la nariz. Cicatrices y quemaduras se extendían por toda la piel visible. No reaccioné a tiempo.

Desplazó la mano que tenía en mi hombro hasta mi barbilla, la otra la puso en mi cintura y la usó para atraerme hacia él. Mi labio inferior de pronto se encontró atrapado entre los suyos. Lo mordió levemente y lo soltó. Repitió esto otras dos veces, y no pude ignorar la inesperada dulzura de sus labios.

-¿Aún te queda alguna duda de mi sinceridad? – dijo separándose de mí.

Sonreía. Pese a todas las marcas que tenía en la cara, su sonrisa era maravillosa. Seguramente había sufrido mucho, y, sin embargo, conservaba la capacidad de sonreír y un eterno e imperturbable buen humor. No sabía qué sentimientos tenía hacia mí, pero ahora al menos sí sabía que yo los tenía hacia él.

-Siempre me quedarán dudas de tu sinceridad.

Wade rió. Me rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y me besó. El sabor - a taco - de su boca me embargó mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tendido en la cama y él sobre mí, sin dejar de besarme. Tuve una corazonada y me sentí mareado.

-No me gusta el rumbo que lleva esto – mascullé entre beso y beso.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me parece que lo estás disfrutando – dijo esto y acto seguido sentí su mano en una zona sensible. Se me escapó un gemido cuando él hizo presión ahí.

-Ngh, te odio…

-Sé que me quieres~

Wade retomó el beso, y tras un par de caricias más en esa zona delicada, metió la mano por dentro de mi ropa interior. Me sentí morir. Entonces su otra mano se deslizó bajo mi camiseta y comenzó a acariciar mi torso suavemente.

Entonces súbitamente se incorporó y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté, tratando inútilmente de ocultar mi desilusión.

-Shh… tápate – susurró abriendo las puertas del armario.

-¿Qué?

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Peter, ¿estás ahí? – era la voz de Tía May – Voy a poner la lavadora, ¿tienes ropa sucia?

-Sí, Tía May.

La puerta se abrió, y Tía May entró. Entonces me di cuenta de cierto problema entre mis piernas y me metí dentro de la cama en milésimas de segundo.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien, Peter? Me pareció oír voces cuando subía las escaleras.

-No, Tía May, a veces hablo solo.

Ella vació mi cubo de ropa sucia en una cesta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¿No te da vergüenza que a tu edad te sigan lavando la ropa? Pedazo de vago.

-A veces la lavo yo – protesté.

Wade había salido del armario. Dejó su cinturón (lleno de granadas, probablemente) y las dos espadas sobre mi escritorio y retiró la manta que me tapaba.

-Lo recomendable ahora sería que me fuera y volviera en otro momento más adecuado, pero tú ya sabes que lo recomendable no es lo mío.

Se colocó entre mis piernas y se inclinó sobre mí nuevamente. Retomó sus besos y sus caricias, pero esta vez la mano que tenía en mi torso se metió debajo de mí y se deslizó hasta una de mis nalgas por dentro de los calzoncillos.

-Me alegra que no lleves los de Hulk, me sentiría un poco raro haciendo esto. Ahora no grites.

- _ **CENSURA**_ -

Wade se levantó de la cama, se colocó bien la ropa y cogió todo su armamento de encima del escritorio.

-Me parece injusto que tú hayas estado vestido todo este tiempo y yo no – refunfuñé, exhausto, aferrándome a la almohada.

-Recuerda, Spidey, ha sido sólo por ti. Por lo menos me he quitado los guantes.

-¿Ahora me llamas Spidey? Y fue sólo para no mancharlos – enrojecí por enésima vez.

-Sí, ahora te llamo Spidey porque sé cómo soy, y tengo que acostumbrarme antes de que se me escape algo por ahí.

-Sigo enfadado.

-¡Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh! ¡Qué exasperación, por Dios!

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Acercó su cara a la mía con intención de darme un beso, pero giré la cara.

-¿No me das un besito de despedida?

-No.

-Qué cruel~ - suspiró -. Oh, vamos, Petey, sólo ha sido nuestra primera vez. A medida que vayan viniendo más ocasiones y tengamos más confianza, pues… haré todo cuanto me pidas~

Sentí arder mis mejillas. Mi cara iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

-¿Vale, Spidey? – emití un sonido de aceptación -. Entonces, ¿me das un besito? – repetí el sonido y giré la cara hacia él.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos sin previo aviso.

-Buenas noches, arañita – dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente –. Duerme bien.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana. Se despidió de mí con la mano, y saltó abajo con agilidad.

Suspiré. Había pasado la mejor tarde-noche de mi vida, pero… A ver cómo se lo explicaba a Mary Jane.

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO, DEADPOOL…-**_

La tía de Peter nos había pillado in fraganti (que en realidad ésa es una deformación del lenguaje moderno, la expresión latina correcta es "in flagranti") al saltar desde su habitación.

-Escúchame bien – dijo –, no sé quién eres, pero como se te ocurra causarle algún daño a mi sobrino no vas a tener mundo para correr. Es un chico muy frágil.

-Me lo dice tarde, señora Parker. Me temo que Peter no va a poder caminar normal en un tiempo – no, no pudimos evitarlo, en serio. Era imposible. Demasiada tentación.

Y en ese momento decidí echar a correr, antes de que la mujer lo entendiera o de que Spidey se enterase, lo que pasara primero.


End file.
